One Day
by maiswriter
Summary: James brought home his 2 week long girlfriend. Ginny isn't happy.


Ginny didn't like the way the girl cling on him. She didn't like the way the girl ran her hand up and down his arms, commenting about how he must have work out a lot. She certainly didn't like the way the girl will give flirty glances at him all the god damn time! In short, She didn't like the girl at all.

"Whoa, honey, Could you be more discreet at glaring at your son's girlfriend." Said Harry jokingly.

Ginny turned her glare on her husband who to her immense satisfaction gulped in response. "I don't like her, Harry. She's too much for him! Why can't he find a sweet girl like Al's girlfriend."

Harry raised his eyebrows at her and said, "Becca Jackson? I remember you were making her squirm when Al first brought her here."

Ginny slapped him in the arm as a response.

You see, it was James birthday and people were invited. His cousins, his classmates, his friends, and his 2 week girlfriend who Ginny obviously doesn't like.

"Well, Becca is so sweet and kind compare to this trash he brought." Ginny said.

"Don't be mean!" Harry said. "she's sweet and kind too if you get to know her more by actually talking to her. Besides, I have a feeling this two won't last long."

"What makes you say that?" Ginny asked. Hope sparkling in her chest.

"Because she's blond."

Ginny's eyebrows curled at confusion. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist, rested his forehead against hers, looked directly into her eyes and said, "Because only a redhead could control a Potter man."

Ginny blushed.

Finally the party ended and the Potters were having their dinner with two guests. Becca Jackson, Al's girlfriend and Violet Corner, James girlfriend.

"This is very delicious, Mrs Potter." said Becca sweetly.

Ginny smiled at her and said, "Thank you, Becca and please call me Ginny."

Becca smiled back. Pleased to be finally accepted by her boyfriend's mother.

At the head of the table sat Harry and in the opposite end sat Ginny. On her left, were James and his girlfriend, Vi. On her right, were Lily, Al and Becca. Lily, Al and Becca were talking about potions and how they all adore it so much. James, Vi and Harry were talking about jobs offered in the Ministry of Magic. Everyone was exchanging stories and were basically having fun when James and Vi decided to drop the bomb.

"So mum," Said James. "Vi invited me to go to their beach house for a week. I was won-"

"No." Ginny said.

James head snapped. All head snapped and stared at Ginny. "Wait. What?" James said.

Silence fell on the dinning table. No one was speaking, no extra movements was made. A pin could've dropped and it will be heard like a screaming banshee.

"I said no, James. That's my final word." Said Ginny firmly.

"But mu-"

"I SAID NO JAMES!" Ginny shouted.

"Ginny maybe we should-"

"I said no, Harry."

"I think we should go." Said Becca.

"I think we should." Said Vi.

Once they left silence once again fell on the diner.

Ginny was sitting in front of the burning fire. The night playing in her mind over and over again. She knew from the glare that her son gave her and the disapproving look that her husband gave her, she was in for a night of fight. She knew what will happen when she let her eldest son on a trip to the beach with his girlfriend. She wasn't ready for that.

Why can't James understand that she wasn't ready for him to grow up and suddenly become a man? Why can't James understand how hard it was for her letting one go of her baby boy? Why can't James understand this simple things? Ginny knew she was out of the line, and she feels guilty for it.

Ginny heard footsteps from her back and she stood up and saw her eldest son, fire blazing in his eyes. He was taller than her now. She could't help but notice how his son have the same look she gets when she's mad. Ginny sighed.

"Why?" was all his son said.

"James," Ginny started. "I can't let you go to th-"

"No, mum. Why do you hate Vi?" James asked.

Ginny was tacken aback. Her brown eyes wide with surprised. "James, I-"

"You think I don't notice the way you look at her? You think I don't notice the way you huffed and snapped at her when she ask you something? because I do notice, mum!"

James paced back and fort in front of his mum. He kept running his hand through his hair messing up a bit more. Every once in a while James will let out a deep sigh. Ginny certainly notice the glare he keeps giving her whenever he gets the chance.

"Why do you hate her so much?" James finally asked. He was finally just standing in front of her not even glaring or giving her disapproving look. Somehow this was a lot worse than before.

"Can't you see how she doesn't actually like you? Can't you open your eyes and get you head out of her chest and realize she's not that great?" Ginny finally said.

"Wait, You think I like her for a quick shag?! You think that's the reason she was asking me to go with her family?! for a good fuck?!" James shouted.

"Watch your language young boy!" GInny scolded.

"That's the problem with you, mum! You look at us as if we're still your little babies! News flash, mum! WE'RE FREAKING OLD NOW!" James yelled. "I'M NOT A FREAKING 10 YEAR OLD ANYMORE MOM AND AT ONE POINT YOU'RE BOUND TO REALIZE THAT! ONE DAY I'M GOING TO GET MARRIED HAVE TO LEAVE YOU ALONE BECAUSE THAT'S HOW LIFE WORKS, MOTHER! I CAN'T BE YOUR PRECIOUS LITTLE BOY FOREVER? Can't you see that?"

James huffed and left her mother with tears on her eyes.

"Ginny," Harry murmured. He saw how Ginny's shoulder suddenly slacked and he knew she was about to burst into tears. He walked to her slowly and hugged her close to her chest. He heard her finally let out the tears she was holding on. He rubbed circle into his wife's back holding her close.

Ginny couldn't sleep. Her son's words, echoing in her mind. It punched her off her high horse. She couldn't help but wonder, was her son right? Did she still think of her children as babies? When the time comes, will she be ready to let her children go?

Tears started once again to form in her eyes. She knew what to do.

Ginny slowly put on her slippers and her robes. She quietly walked towards her son's room. Slowly turning her son's door knob and please to find it wasn't locked. She entered James room.

James' room was a typical teenagers room. Clothes scattered around the room. Parchments all over the floor. His trunk open in the corner of his room. Candy and chocolate wrappers spread all over. Her very son was on the bed in the middle of the room.

Ginny walked to her son's right side and knelt down. She ran her hand softly through his hair.

"I know that I smother you all too much. I know I tend to look at you guys as if you were still my babies. I've made a lot of mistakes wanting to keep you close, wanting to never let you go. It's very hard for me to see you grow up and go on with your lives and just to forget me. Believe me, I know one day you'll find a girl, and I promise to be okay with it. You'll always be my little Jimmy. Okay? I love you so much."

Ginny kissed her son on the forehead then she left.

Unbeknown to Ginny, James sat up and whispered. "I'll always be your little Jimmy. I love you too, Mum."


End file.
